Rider (Christopher Columbus)
Summary Rider of the Resistance is a Rider-class Servant who appears in the Agartha singularity in Fate/Grand Order. Rider's True Name is Christopher Columbus, the first Christian explorer to reach the "New World" during the Age of Exploration. While he was originally searching for a faster route to India, he and his three flagships, the Pinta, La Niña, and Santa Maria, landed on San Salvador island instead. On verge of a mutiny and desperate to make his travels worthwhile, he proceeded to plunder the Americas for riches while subjugating the indigenous people. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Santa Maria Name: Rider of the Resistance, Christopher Columbus Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 55 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Chain Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Santa Maria), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Nearly killed Helena Blavatsky and assisted in the battle against Dahut, who was using the Saint Graph of Francis Drake). Higher with Saint Maria (As an A-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Durindana. In Agartha, it was used to help momentarily restrain Megalos, who is Heracles that had his Saint Graph modified by Scheherazade) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Battled Dahut alongside Astolfo and Chevalier d'Eon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have mana) Range: Extended melee range with his whips and flails. Standard Equipment: A whip, a flintlock rifle, a sword, an anchor, and the Santa Maria's steering wheel Intelligence: As the most famous explorer of the Age of Exploration, Columbus is an able leader and navigator, having discovered the Americas by accident while trying to plot a new route to India. He is skilled in the use of a variety of weapons, including his sword, a flintlock rifle, a miniature anchor, and the steering wheel of the Santa Maria. Conniving and manipulative, he saved himself from mutiny on multiple occasions with his skilled oration and was pragmatic enough to ambush and attempt to dispose of Helena Blavatsky immediately to prevent her from revealing his true colors. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Santa Maria - Drop Anchor: Exploration of the New World: The Noble Phantasm of Christopher Columbus. The crystallization of the most famous maritime voyage in the world. Columbus "docks" the steering wheel of the Santa Maria to its post, even if he is on land, to summon his greatest ship to the battlefield. He can then command it to drop its anchors, bombarding his foes with a rain of magical chains and steel. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Columbus’s D rank allows him to only handle single-action spells (weak spells that only require a single word) at most. Stronger and more complex spells will easily overwhelm his defenses. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Columbus' expertise in commandeering a variety of ships has given him a B-Rank in this skill, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle or mount to superhuman speeds with expert skill. However, he won't be able to ride mounts like Phantasmal Beasts. Personal Skills * Conquistador: A skill conferred onto those who conquered uncharted lands at the climax of the Age of Exploration. Columbus's EX Rank in this skill grants him bonuses whenever he's ruling, invading, pillaging, or conquering unknown lands as the famed explorer who paved the way for the conquering of the American continent. * Unyielding Will: A skill that represents one's unbending will no matter what sort of agony, despair, or adversity its holder faces. It grants a limited amount of resistance against physical and mental damage, greatly raising his ability to withstand physical and mental pain. But it does not protect Columbus from indirect abilities, such as illusions that conceal traps. * Voyager of the Storm: A skill given to those who have successfully sailed ships in their legends. Because of the cooperation and leadership required to commandeer one, it grants the effects of the Charisma and Military Tactics skills, greatly increasing Columbus' charm and ability to command and direct others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Whip Users Category:Captains Category:Social Influencers Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users